To Love is to Give
by NineStoicCrayolas
Summary: Sakura grows up a little different, a little scared but she's trying her best.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, unfortunately. Please enjoy.

This is going to be a story in very short segments! Thank you for taking time out of your days to read it :)

* * *

Sakura remembers the sound of her mother choking on blood. How it splattered all over the clothes she had bought last Sunday and how the pretty sunflower dress that Sakura was wearing dirtied with blood and sweat and tears.

Sakura remembers how her mother grabbed her tiny body in fear, her eyes wide and blue—afraid. How her mother cried and bruised Sakura's wrists, as she called out to ghosts unseen.

Sakura remembers how she did not get sick—how she did not get sick and so she took care of her mother. She washed the vomit, cleaned the bile off the sticky bathroom floor and wiped the sweat off her fevered brow. She remembers how her mother collapsed in the middle of a shower and Sakura had to drag her out of the tub and dry her off, dressing her and petting her with trembling fingers.

Sakura remembers how her mother's body cooled down on the eve of Christmas and then her breathing slowly right after.

* * *

Tell me what you all think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It is cold and Sakura's fingers are freezing as she darts around the shop. Her steps are hurried and her stomach growls—she is hungry and has not eaten for days—and she trips over someone's foot.

Large brown eyes and pretty hair is what Sakura sees when she is picked up.

Sakura is panicking and her breathing is coming short.

"Oh, darling are you alright, where is your mother?" The lady coos, petting Sakura's hair.

And Sakura remembers yesterday—her mother's cooling body, those glassy blue eyes—and bursts into tears.

* * *

Please tell me if you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Please enjoy!

* * *

Sakura sees a sick woman on the street sticks to forgetting what happened to her mother.

It is cold, her first night in the brothel. The lady in the supermarket—Akiko—has picked her up because of her pretty pink hair and the large, innocent green eyes. She is a treasure, the Okiya Mother has told her, a treasure.

Sakura is cold and her eyes are big as she takes in the rundown buildings around her and the way that the people flinch away from the eyes of the men next door.

Akiko runs her slim fingers through Sakura's pink hair and coos softly, calming Sakura's thundering heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Please enjoy!

* * *

The woman is tall and severe—a thin mouth, thick lashes and cold blue eyes—as she looks down at her.

Blue eyes like her mother.

"I found her at the supermarket, Lady Manami. I'll keep her, I swear—she'll be like a ghost!" Akiko-sama is begging at the woman's feet.

Sakura watches as the Okiya Mother takes in Akiko-sama's low bow, pleading eyes and desperate words.

Then, those blue eyes turn towards her.

 _Choked blood, trembling fingers, unseen ghosts._

Sakura sucks in a breath as the Okiya Mother runs a hand through her pink hair.

"She may choose what she wants to be…but she is also _ours._ "

" _Thank you."_ Akiko-sama breathes out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Please enjoy!

* * *

The first time Sakura sees a shinobi it is when Akiko-sama slips onto her knees and makes him moan.

Sakura stays very, very still in the wardrobe tears rolling down her cheeks as she watches Akiko's fake-happy face and how the shinobi forces her mouth further down…on whatever that is.

She is still crying when Akiko giggles and escorts the shinobi outside the veiled room, letting him run his hands all over her.

When Akiko-sama returns, Sakura bursts out of the closet and throws herself at the older woman. Tears shake her tiny body and Sakura wails as Akiko-sama brushes her hands through her hair.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Her Akiko-sama's voice is calm and steady and Sakura only cries harder as she presses herself into Akiko-sama's waist.

"I-I'm s-sorry h-he touched you!" Sakura sobs out, clutching at Akiko-sama's long loose hair.

Akiko-sama stills. Sakura continues to sob into the woman's kimono.

"Sakura-chan…this is—my job is to make people happy and satisfied."

Tremulous rage builds up in Sakura's chest and another sob breaks loose. " _I_ will make sure you don't have to do this!"

"Sakura-chan this is what I chose to do."

"But did you _want_ to do it?" Sakura cries out.

Akiko-sama is still and her body slumps against Sakura's tiny one.

A whispered no comes out of her mouth and Sakura swears she will protect her from these people.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Stop glaring at the customers—they're going to think that you want them to leave me alone."

"I do want them to leave you alone, Akiko-sama."

"Sakura-chan…"

"I will _not_ let them touch you unless you want them to."

A hand comes down on Sakura's hair and slim fingers slip through the long rosy strands.

"You are such a sweet, kind child." Akiko-sama whispers into her ear. "But I need them to touch me…because we can't eat if I don't."

Green eyes glared at the customers and then swung back towards the pretty dark-haired woman.

"Only if _you_ choose."

A sigh and then a sad chuckle and Sakura is escorted out of the room by Akiko-sama's friend Ren.

* * *

Tell me your thoughts, if you like :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

The second time Sakura sees a shinobi is when she and Akiko-sama are walking back from the grocery store, wearing matching blue sweaters. Sakura doesn't even care that the sweater has at least three holes and the sleeves are ripped.

Akiko-sama is smiling and Sakura is happy when Akiko-sama is.

"Oh so the pretty whore has a daughter then?" A low voice says.

Akiko-sama's hands tighten on Sakura's shoulders and then the older woman shoves her behind her legs.

"What is it to you, Takeshi?"

The man is tall and large and has a scar running down his cheek that touches the edge of a glinting brown eye.

"She's got such lovely hair, that one."

"Don't even think about it."

"…How old is she?"

" _If you touch her I will kill you!"_ Sakura shouts out when the man comes too close to Akiko-sama.

Brown eyes swing to her and Akiko-sama's nails dig into Sakura's shoulders.

"Be _quiet_ Sakura-chan."

The man leans down to her level, looking through Akiko-sama's legs. His eyes are cruel and the set of his jaw works up and down as he takes her in.

"Hello little lady. How old are you?"

"Sakura do not answer him."

"I'm five."

The man smiles and reaches around Akiko-sama to touch a strand of her long pink hair. Sakura flinches from his touch but her eyes are angry and there is a scowl to her mouth as she spits in his face.

"Why you little _bitch!_ " The man shouts. "You're going to pay for that."

"Please don't she's only five!" Akiko-sama kicks at the man's knees as he drags Sakura out from behind her. "She's only five she doesn't understand what she's saying!"

"Well she will—"

"What is going on here?" A man asks.

Sakura stares at his hair and the way that his brown eyes track towards the man who is dragging her forward and how Akiko-sama is kicking him.

"They disrespected me."

The man takes a drag of his cigarette and runs a hand through dark brown hair. "Seems to me like you're the one who touched them first."

The large hands that are digging into Sakura's waist squeeze tighter and Sakura's eyes burn with tears but she doesn't regret standing up for Akiko-sama against this _monster._

"What are you going to do about it?" The cruel man asks, tugging Sakura closer.

"I am _not_ for sale." Sakura kicks out at his wrist and the man hisses. "Stop touching me!"

The man ignores her for the man's favor. "Some shinobi you are."

Sakura's eyes swing towards the dark-haired man and she watches as he takes another drag of his cigarette and takes a couple of steps closer. "Why don't you let the little girl go?"

"Her whore of a Mother—"

"—Akiko-sama is _not a whore!—"_

"—forgot to mention that she had a pink-haired daughter. And she is oh-so exotic."

The shinobi's eyes harden and the cigarette is tossed to the floor, his hands slipping out of his pockets. "What's your name?"

"Takeshi Hozomi." The man stupidly answers.

Akiko-sama is tugging Sakura away from the two men but the cruel man—Takeshi—is digging into her skin with his fingers.

"Ah." The shinobi hums.

And then the cruel man is on the floor with a bloody mouth and dazed eyes while Sakura is back in Akiko-sama's arms and the shinobi presses his foot into the man's throat harder.

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi."

Brown eyes widen and the man beneath him whimpers.

* * *

Enjoy :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Sakura stares up into the Okiya Mother's eyes with defiance and a pout on her face. Her hands are clenched behind her back and she is trembling with anticipation.

Her mother's blue eyes watch her out of the face of another and Sakura stops herself from flinching at the memories.

"Well?" Sakura asks—demands—crossing her arms.

The Okiya Mother smiles sadly and lands a hand on Sakura's head. Fingers thread through pink strands and Sakura tries her hardest not to move away.

"Is this what you wish?" The Okiya Mother asks gently.

Sakura's eyes harden and she glares.

"My wish is to protect Akiko-sama."

The Okiya Mother glances towards the dark-haired woman with twinkling eyes and Akiko-sama throws up her hands in desperation.

" _Fine!_ If that is what the child wants." Akiko-sama sulks, stomping away from them. Her spring kimono billows out from behind her and Sakura would've felt horrible about disappointing her if her safety wasn't in question.

Sakura will always protect Akiko-sama even if Akiko-sama does not like it.

The Okiya Mother is still smiling at her when Sakura looks back to her.

"You are to learn to be a shinobi in the new semester."

Sakura whoops and throws her arms around the Okiya Mother yelling her thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

When Akiko found the little girl, she hadn't anticipated that she would become her second shadow.

At first, Akiko didn't mind. The girl was cute, very shy, and often hid behind her skirts.

But then, Akiko noticed that the girl was watching. Her green eyes were calculating and demanding as Akiko twirled around the lounge, clad in loose silks and stifling perfume. The girl would place herself just behind her, watching the men who came to her drunk on false promises of love and affection, her eyes always drinking them in, seeing who she should keep away.

The first time the man who had selected her fell asleep in the middle of lovemaking, she had chalked it up to exhaustion and too much drink.

The second time, the shinobi had just come back from a mission and she dismissed it. He must have been exhausted from the running.

The third, a civilian, fell across her naked breasts and a barely-there huff came from the closet and Akiko turns, horrified as the little girl she had adopted as her own stepped out and levels the man with a loathing gaze.

"Sakura-chan! You—you—how are you even—" Akiko took a breath and pushed the unconscious man off of her. He reeked anyhow. "Sakura, how are you drugging these men?"

The little girl's eyes take her in—the bare breasts, the way her legs still tremble with fear from the man's rough touch, how her eyes were narrowed in concealed gratitude—and smiles.

"I only give them poppy seeds, Akiko-sama. Arata-san puts them in my drinks when he thinks I am not looking." Sakura answers softly, turning to grab a modest kimono from the closet and warm, thick socks.

Akiko looks at the girl and decides that when she becomes a shinobi she will be terrifying.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Asuma-sama! Asuma-sama!" Sakura calls out, her eyes sparkling in excitement. Her braid thumps on her back and her feet are quick as she follows the dark-haired man into the pub.

"Sakura-chan, why are you without Akiko-chan today?" Daichi-the-local-drunk asks through a mouth of beer. The woman on his lap titters into his ear and he flushes as her hand moves down into his pants.

Sakura ignores him and continues to run after the slouching figure, excited.

"Asuma-sama!" Sakura calls again and this time the man turns.

"What is it kid?" The man grinds out through gritted teeth. Sakura doesn't care that he is annoyed because he was the reason she's becoming a shinobi.

Her eyes shine with happiness as she clutches his knees. "I got into the academy! I'm going to be a shinobi like you!"

Asuma-sama stills and this time he looks down at her excited face and fast pants. Brown eyes look at her with sadness before he crouches down and tilts her head up to meet his eyes.

"Why are you becoming a shinobi? You have a good life as a civilian—"

"That is not true! My life is watching Akiko-sama get down on her knees and take _men_ into her mouth." Sakura growls. "My life is watching as women have to bow down to pigs and pretend they love it."

Asuma blinks shocked and then whispers something under his breath. "You're a whore's daughter."

Sakura rips out of his grasp and slams a tiny fist into his face. "Akiko-sama is _not_ a whore! Akiko-sama is good and she is a _person_ not a thing and don't you dare disrespect her! She is kind and amazing and if you say something bad about her again I don't care how big you are I will hurt you and you will regret it!"

By the time she finishes shouting, tears are running down her face and her hands clench tightly and a violent slant to her mouth.

"I apologize, Sakura-chan." Asuma says, rubbing at the spot that surprisingly, started to bruise. "I did not want to offend you or Akiko. I merely used the word that I am most familiar with."

Sakura stares at the man with bright eyes and heavy breaths. She takes in his apologetic eyes and the way that his body slumps slightly as if he is defeated and she is silent for two beats.

"…Akiko-sama _works_ at the Okiya." She makes sure that he understands what she's trying to say, "And I'm going to protect her."

Sakura takes in his dark eyes and his open mouth and gives him a sharp smile. "That is why I'mbecoming a shinobi."

* * *

Thank you for taking time to read this! Please tell me what you all think!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Akiko-sama smooths her hair down and gives her a kiss.

"'Kiko-sama…can I have a bedtime story?" Sakura yawns and curls further into Akiko-sama, pretty pink hair spreading out around her in a halo.

"Of course, sweet thing." Akiko-sama murmurs, slipping her fingers into Sakura's hair.

"Once upon a time there was a princess—"

"A warrior princess." Sakura interrupts, nuzzling into Akiko-sama's, eyes already closed.

Akiko-sama chuckles and continues, "Once upon a time there was a warrior princess…"

Sakura falls asleep listening to the soothing hum of Akiko's voice and fingers playing in her hair.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

There is a garden on the roof of the Okiya.

Sometimes the clients are taken up there if they like exhibitionism—Sakura's still unsure as to what exhibitionism and half of the terms that are used here mean—but more often than not, they find the little, damp crowded overturned earth annoying.

They say that fucking—again, Sakura's asked to what that word means but Akiko-sama stoutly refuses and complains about 'lack of innocence'—in a garden rooftop shouldn't be this horrible. The ground, they complain, is as tough as rocks and there is no shrubbery. They say that the railings are rusted over and that the release of others is apparent.

Sakura loves the garden.

Akiko-sama hates it.

Ever since she was little, Sakura and her mother ( _the mother with the dark blue eyes and pale blonde hair, choking up blood and staring at the ceiling_ ) loved to plant. Her first mother said that planting is giving love.

It's giving love to the surroundings around you, to show that you can nurture other things and not only in yourself.

Sakura decides she will work with the garden.

* * *

Please enjoy! Thank you for taking the time to read this!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

It is hard. The ground really is tough as rocks and Akiko-sama _strongly_ dislikes the fact that she is up here at all.

"Someone could see you. I promised the Okiya Mother that you would be like a ghost. Thankfully, no one has noticed your exotic looks but—"At that Akiko-sama turned away and harsh bitterness filled those large burgundy eyes. "I'm just saying, Sakura. I want you to be _careful._ "

But often, Sakura thinks that Akiko-sama forgets that she has grown up in the world of shifty eyes and sliding hands. She has grown up in a world of darkness and tough love—if one can even call it that—and she _knows_ the ways of becoming unseen. She has mastered the art of innocence, of planned timing and pretty bats of eyelashes.

Sakura knows the way the people who come to the Okiya work and yet, she is not so stupid as to think she has seen it all.

Sakura thinks that this is why Akiko-sama worries. Because Sakura behaves like she is far beyond her years.

Still, as she digs the shovels she's…temporarily borrowed…from a civilian into the ground, she enjoys herself.

It is grueling work, gardening. And yet Sakura is grateful that she can do something except sit and watch pigs touch godly women.

* * *

Please Enjoy, tell me your thoughts!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

The first flower blooms during the night. It is red and white and Sakura squeals, bouncing up and down as she whoops for joy.

Akiko-sama smiles at her from the chair Sakura brought up for her. The older woman, she knows, is always happy when Sakura gifts her with what looks like childlike innocence.

"Look! Akiko-sama! Soon, they will bloom all over the rooftop and it will all be _beautiful!"_ Sakura grins brightly, tucking a strand of untucked wavy hair back into the headscarf she wears when working in the garden.

Her first mother always said to never work the fields unless you are ready to become part of the fields yourself. "That," She would say, sipping on cider, "Is when the true magic begins to unfold."

"I know little flower girl. Our garden shall be one of the best." Akiko-sama hums in her gentle, serene voice, rubbing ointment into her thighs.

Sakura makes sure to grin brightly before turning around, a savage mockery of bitterness coming to her lips.

What Akiko-sama has forgotten, is that when flowers bloom, bees often _love_ to swing by.

Not to mention the wasps that seem to love the sweet scent of…coupling (She still doesn't know what _fucking_ means so she'll use that word instead—like the Okiya Mother advised).

And Sakura knows that the women _hate_ the exhibitionism-thing.

Maybe the men will learn from harsh reminders.

* * *

Please Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The Okiya is happy for the week.

Until a gentleman with muddy brown eyes and a dark temperament storms down the roof and yells at the Okiya Mother.

"Your _garden,_ " he spits at Grand Lady Manami, "Is infested with bees. Bees! How am I supposed to have my way with your whores—"Sakura bites her lip to stop herself from lunging at him. "If I have animals buzzing around my—my _thing!"_

The Okiya Mother eyes him for a moment. Her blue (blue eyes like her First Mother) eyes watch the way his chest heaves in anger, frustration and…Sakura smiles…embarrassment.

Akiko-sama gently pinches her cheek and Sakura widens her eyes innocently.

The older woman frowns a little, but gentle gratitude fills her wine-red eyes.

"Sir, I do not know why you are complaining. You have asked for your needs to be fulfilled and we have given you our best." The man rears back, shocked and the Okiya mother seems to crackle with anger. "You are insulting and rude, not to mention, ignorant if you cannot seem to understand that when you…couple…outside, you are bound to encounter some sort of…natural resistance."

The man fumes, even breaking a chair, before the men-from-next-door remove him with sharp eyes and unforgiving hands.

Sakura is given extra chores for the entire month, but it's worth it when the ladies of the Okiya all smuggle her chocolate and kind smiles as they pass by.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"AKIKO-SAMA!" Sakura shouts, ripping herself from the warm bed, green eyes wild.

Akiko woke up in a flurry of excitement and Sakura pulls on her long chestnut hair.

"Akiko-sama it's _nearly nine!"_ Sakura shouts at the top of her lungs.

The woman frowns and tries to go back to bed. Sakura runs around the room pulling on the loose brown pants and the green shirt that Akiko says matches her eyes before tugging on Akiko's hair once more.

"Akiko-sama it's the first day of the academy!"

The woman bolts out of bed and grabs Sakura by the wrist, tugging a loose wrap around her shoulders and stuffing her feet into worn-out shoes.

"We might be poor," Akiko huffs as they run out into the street, both of their hair flowing behind them, Sakura stuffing a piece of fruit into her mouth, "We might be from the Okiya," They turn the corner and Akiko pulls Sakura harder, not looking back when she loses a flip flop, "But I will not let you be late to the first day of the academy."

Sakura's shoe slips off and Akiko growls as they bend to pick up.

They were _not_ going to be late!

* * *

Hope you enjoy! Tell me your thoughts :)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

They were late.

Sakura bursts into the classroom, a shoe in her hand, breathing heavily.

"…You must be Sakura?" The teacher—a man with a scar across his nose—says when the shock of her entrance has worn off.

She nods and hops to her seat, tugging her shoe on at the same time. Long pink hair bounces around her waist and Sakura sits herself in the seat next to a blonde boy.

The class stares at the girl who doesn't even care and they cannot contain their niggling surprise.

"Why d'you have pink hair?" A girl with an upturned nose and a snippy voice calls out.

Sakura, in the middle of pulling her hair onto her head and tying it up with a piece of string, stops and stares.

"What is it to you; it's not _your_ hair."

"Yeah but it's weird."

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is. It's pink."

"So what? Your hair is black."

The girl continues to stare at her and Sakura glares.

"Why are you even talking to me?" Sakura growls out.

"You sat next to the demon." The girl answers and the boy next to her flinches. "Only a stupid person would do that."

Sakura glares, furious and launches herself over the desk, kicking out at the girl's face.

"Take it back you witch!" She bellows, "If anything, _you're_ the demon!"

And that is how Sakura earns the adoration of a certain Naruto Uzumaki and Iruka-sensei gets a migraine.

* * *

Enjoy! Tell me your thoughts if you want :)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Sakura-chan…please don't beat Ami into the ground…" Iruka-sensei sighs, picking up the pink-haired girl by the collar and slinging her over his shoulder.

Naruto protests but gets ready for his next match.

"Pshaw. She deserved it." Sakura growls out, flipping the finger to the dark-haired girl who lay in the dirt, panting. "And she called Naruto-chan a demon again."

"…Detention Sakura."

Sakura kicked his side and Iruka winced against the sharp pain.

 _This girl is like a nightmare. Except much, more amusing._

* * *

Please Enjoy! Tell me your thoughts!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Sakura," Akiko-sama yelled, throwing her hands in the air, " _What_ is going on with you?"

Sakura scowled and sent her a furious glare.

"Akiko-sama! They're just—ugh! You wouldn't understand, Akiko-sama." Sakura shouted right back, chopping the potatoes harder.

The crop is nearly turned to mush and Sakura knows that the Okiya mother won't be happy if she serves this to the clients. And with the fact that Iruka-sensei had to walk down to the Okiya district six times—red faced and all—she was _not_ in Lady Manami's good books.

"We have gotten nearly six calls from the school, this _week!_ " Akiko-sama yelled, tucking a strand of chocolate hair behind her ear. "Tell me what is going on, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura just glared at the mess she made, stabbing the potato-turned mush once again.

"Please, darling. Tell me?" Akiko-sama's voice is quieter now and the older woman threads a hand through her hair, turning her chin to face her. "You know you can tell me anything. We don't—"

"Judge at the Okiya, I _know_." Sakura harrumphed.

There is a silence and then Sakura starts talking very fast and very agitated. Akiko watches on with wide eyes.

"It's just—there's this boy, Naruto, right? And like! Everyone treats him like garbage—like they treat _you_ , Akiko-sama on the fancy streets—but for no reason! And I want to be his friend but Mizuki-sensei started taking away my grade points," Sakura's face scrunched up angrily, a flush rising to her cheeks, "And I _know_ I'm good enough. I'm smarter than anyone in that class except Shika because once I saw him figure out how to jump over the fence with zero effort—he thinks he's sneaky but he's not. He steals hot-buns from Ino when she's not looking and she _never_ notices!"

"What about this Naruto-boy, Sakura-chan?" Akiko prompts.

"Right. Well." Sakura took in a deep breath. "I want to be friends with him but no one seems to be letting me! And people make fun of my hair!"

By the end of her rant, Sakura is heaving, tears filling her eyes and falling into the plate of mushed potatoes.

"Is that all, darling?" Akiko-sama asks quietly, brushing away the tears that escaped her and trickled down flushed cheeks.

"Uh-huh." Sakura mumbled into Akiko-sama's shirt, discreetly—or so she thought—sniffling. "They're so mean and stupid and—"

"Sakura-chan. They're children. They don't always understand how to say anything nice."

"But I'm a kid! And I don't act like _that."_ Sakura's eyes flash with frustration, her little fingers gripping the Akiko-sama's dark blue kimono.

Akiko chuckled. "You're a little different, honey. But remember, no one's stopping you from being friends with the Naruto-boy. Always know that you are Sakura—troublemaker, loyal, intelligent Sakura—and there is no one that can tell you what to do."

"Except you." Sakura muttered.

But Akiko wondered if even that was true.

* * *

Please Enjoy!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura glared at Mizuki-sensei.

"Naruto, sit in the corner and think about what you've done—"

"Hey!" Naruto bellowed, mouth turning downwards at the edges, "I didn't _do_ anything!"

Mizuki-sensei only levels him with a cold glare and Sakura crossed her arms.

"You hurt another student, Naruto. Are you so incapable of understanding that you do not even know that?" Mizuki-sensei said softly.

Naruto's eyes flashed with anger, a little pain and a lot of frustration and finally, Sakura had enough.

Taking three steps forward she locked onto one of Naruto's tormentors—the tall, dark-haired kid with the light brown eyes called Gorou—and delivered a bone-crunching punch.

The boy shouted, tears coming from his eyes. "You bitch!"

One of the boy's fists connected with her mouth and blood exploded over her tongue.

Sakura only glared further and kicked at his knee. "Shut up, stupid ass!"

"Sakura! What on earth are you doing?" Mizuki-sensei gasped, eyes wide as he took in her scowl and dirty fists. "You aren't even in a spar!"

Sakura spat on the ground, ignoring the sting of the wound. "Yeah, so?"

Mizuki-sensei sputtered.

"Sakura you cannot just randomly hit people—"

"But I can in a spar right?" She asked slowly.

Mizuki-sensei sighed. "Yes, Sakura. You can in a spar."

"Then." She gave him a pointed look, walking over to a curious Naruto and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Why are you punishing _him_ for it?"

Mizuki-sensei went home with a headache and Naruto, once again, renewed his hero-worship of Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Please Enjoy!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto bellows from the side of the road and both Akiko and she look up.

Sakura grins brightly as the boy she has come to call her best friend barrels into her, knocking them both over.

"Naruto-chan what are you doing here?" Sakura smiles as he nuzzles into her cheek, hair brushing her face.

"I…um," the boy looks away, turning bright pink, "Well! Kiba said that he saw you going into the akasen district and you were with a strange lady so I came to see if you were safe, Sakura-chan."

Sakura giggles and slips her fingers into fluffy blonde hair. "No. This is Akiko-sama, my Lady."

Naruto looks up to an amused Akiko with wary eyes and a faltering smile.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Sakura tells me a lot about you." Akiko says gently.

His answering smile is luminous.

* * *

Enjoy! Tell me your thoughts :)


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura sticks by Naruto no matter what.

Not that Naruto minds.

In fact, he was quite joyous the moment she let him stay with her and play pranks on the clients of the Okiya that stared a little too hard at certain women.

"You're my best friend, Sakura-chan!" He shouts once, grinning, as he speeds away back to his home, one of the nicer, quieter women accompanying him just in case.

Sakura smiles and waves back but remembers to glare at the people who narrow their eyes and clench their jaw at him.

"He's a sweet boy, Sakura." Akiko-sama says quietly to her, putting a hand on her head.

Sakura beams into burgundy eyes and nuzzles back into her. "Yeah, Akiko-sama. Naruto's…"

The words get stuck in her throat because the last time she had this feeling was when her First mother died.

( _Cornflower blue, gaping mouths, and quiet screams_ )

She clears her throat and pretends to scratch at her forehead, before wiping away her tears with her elbow.

"Naruto's precious." She finishes quietly.

Akiko-sama nods and they slink back into the Okiya, the little eight year old girl yawning widely.

* * *

Enjoy! Tell me your thoughts :)


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Sakura hears of the massacre from the Okiya Mother. Her eyes go wide and she thinks of the nice, but kind of stuck up, Uchiha kids in her class and of the little brother of their killer.

The other kids in her class don't understand and she curses the stupid Hokage for trying to keep it under wraps.

 _That_ is what causes evil.

She watches as the girls in her class pout over the fact that Sasuke is not in class and she cannot contain her disgust at their superficial behavior.

"How?" She asks Akiko one night and the woman sighs.

"Because they are young and do not understand loss and sacrifice like we do."

Sakura curls up around Akiko and decides that she will help Sasuke get rid of those stupid people.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

The day Sasuke comes back is the day that Sakura punches Ino in the mouth.

Naruto was playing with her in the schoolyard before class started and she notices the black figure looming under a tree.

"Sakura-chan why are we going to talk to the bastard?" Naruto whines but shuts up once Sakura gives him "the look".

The look that says: I don't care what you think, I'm doing it _anyways!_

The one all the teachers hate.

"We know what it's like and we're going to help him through it." She answers back before brushing off the dirt and leaves clinging to her hair and knees, strolling across the courtyard with a set jaw.

Naruto trails behind her like a vibrant puppy. He knows that once Sakura gets something stuck in her head, it's impossible to change her mind.

"Hi. I'm Sakura and this is Naruto." Sakura says once she reaches the white-faced boy.

He looks pale and he has bags under his eyes and Sakura knows that they're from the nightmares.

 _Mother's blue eyes and the blood covering her clothes. Sticky hands and panicked breaths._

' _Save me!'_

"…I know who you are." He finally replies, edging away from her.

Sakura eyes him for a minute and then flops down next to him. "Well you didn't miss much at school anyways. Iruka-sensei taught us a bit about chakra-control and Ami was still being horrible to Naruto and Shikamaru fell asleep on my shoulder once."

Sasuke continues to watch her as if she is an alien lifeform and Naruto sits down next to her and tugs her hair out of its usual knots.

"And he even drooled on my shirt too!" She complains and winces when Naruto tugs on a particularly nasty snit.

"Why are you talking to me?" Sasuke demands. The boy's dark eyes are intense on hers, a vicious twist to his mouth makes Sakura think that he is thinking of killing.

Sakura stops mid-rant.

"Because I understand."

Sasuke immediately scowls and a harsh look crosses his face. "No you _don't._ You still have your Mother, you still have a family! So don't even try to compare your pain to mine, _liar._ "

Naruto opens his mouth to shout but Sakura tugs on his hand and he shoves aside the rage filling him.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Sasuke." Sakura says. Her eyes are faraway but they sharpen when Naruto tugs on a lock of her hair again.

She sends him a grateful smile and he snuggles into her shoulder.

Sasuke's mouth opens and then closes. Something like shame crosses his face and he hesitates for a couple of seconds before sitting next to her and leaning back against the tree.

"…Oh and I beat Ami again!"

Naruto watches as Sakura continues to speak about daily life, his hands running through pretty pink hair and thinks that Sasuke is so _lucky_ to gain the affection of this girl.

He snuggles closer to Sakura, who in turn, slides her fingers through his hair.

Naruto smiles and thinks that she is his world.

The rest of the day is similar. Sakura continues to ramble about everyday life and Sasuke listens with a sharp edge to his jaw.

And then comes lunchtime.

The first girl to sashay over is Ami. Her cheeks are pink and Sakura scowls at the obliviousness of this girl. Sasuke attempts to hide behind Naruto who is playing with Sakura's hair again.

"U-Um…Sasuke-kun…do you want to eat lunch together?" The girl asks, blushing.

"He doesn't have lunch." Sakura barks out before Sasuke can rally his strength and refuse.

Ami sends her a vicious glare and Sakura glares back. "Well we can just _share_ then."

It's said with such a simpering look that Naruto has to restrain her from tackling the girl.

"What Sakura-chan is saying is that he doesn't eat lunch." Naruto pipes up, trying to distract Sakura from breaking the girl's nose.

He shudders at the memory of an angry Sakura.

"Yes he does." Ami pouts, sending Sasuke another bat of her short eyelashes.

Sakura snorts and wonders if that is how she first looked when the Okiya Mother taught her why the women in the Okiya wore loose dresses. She'd been confused and a little scared but—the Okiya mother promised she'd find out when she turned sixteen.

"No he doesn't." Naruto says calmly. His hands are still brushing through Sakura's hair and Sasuke is watching them with wide eyes.

He hasn't had anyone save him from those stupid girls before.

Ami is frustrated enough that she turns an ugly red and stomps away.

Sakura is about to turn towards her boys and offer to skip the rest of school when Ino Yamanaka runs up to them.

Pupil-less blue eyes focus on Sasuke and a dramatic sob bursts out of her lips. "Oh Sasuke-kun! I heard what happened! How terrible! If you ever need some comfort, well," she looks up at him from beneath her lashes, "I'll be _waiting._ "

Sakura lurches forward and punches the girl straight in the mouth, eyes bright and furious.

"How _dare you!"_ She bellows. "You shameless little girl!"

Sasuke watches with an open mouth as a tooth sails past Ino and onto the teacher's desk.

Iruka-sensei startles at the blood and Ino's shocked sobs.

"Sakura! Detention!" He shouts, "And Ami, bring Ino to the nurse!"

"Oh come _on_!" Sakura bellows. "She deserved it!"

* * *

Enjoy! Leave me your thoughts :)


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura slams her head on the desk again.

"Mizuki-sensei. Look, I'm losing brain cells just by _being here!_ " She shouts. "This is what? Like the fifth time this week? Can't you just…let me go home?"

The gray-eyed teacher just looks at her, unimpressed.

Beside her, Naruto pats her head reassuringly.

The door slides open and Sakura gapes as Sasuke slinks into the room, hands stuck into his pockets.

Dark eyes settle on her and Sakura gives him an astonished grin.

Naruto chuckles behind her back. Sometimes Sakura-chan can be so oblivious.

"Sasuke-chan? You got detention too?" She asks, cocking her head like Akiko-sama taught her.

He shakes his head and slides into the seat next to her.

"Why did you do that?" He asks quietly.

Mizuki-sensei pretends to be interested in the reports that are stacked up on his desk.

"Why, are you mad?"

Sasuke just looks at her, as if he can't figure her out.

"Answer me."

"'Cos we're friends, obviously."

Sasuke sits with her for the entire afternoon.

Naruto just watches the friendship-in-progress and smiles at the girl who he calls his world.

* * *

Enjoy! Tell me your thoughts :)


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The next day when Akiko-sama makes Sakura apologize, she gives Ino a sharp grin and Akiko-sama whacks her over the head as she opens her mouth and says, "Nice gap tooth."

Ino gives her what is possibly the nastiest glare known to mankind and runs back to her flower shop.

"I'm so sorry, Yamanaka-sama, Sakura-chan is—"

"Ino was rude." Sakura interrupts, leveling the clan leader with a sharp glance. "She should apologise."

Inoichi Yamanaka was more than shocked but he wisely didn't say anything. The woman in front of him with the wine-red eyes and the long beautiful chestnut hair pleaded apologetically but the short, tomboyish girl with the long pink hair just told the truth.

"What did my daughter say?"

Ino had told him that Sakura had just randomly attacked her out of nowhere for saying hello to the "Sasuke-kun" boy in her class.

The pink haired girl raises an eyebrow and Inoichi wills his lips not to twist into an amused smile.

"Sakura-chan, please be polite."

"She was insensitive about Sasuke's family." The girl growls out and a spark of anger shows in her eyes, "And you should really stop encouraging your daughter to go after guys like that—she's in the academy to learn how to be a shinobi, not how to pick up boys!"

Akiko-sama inhales sharply and Sakura knows that the woman will be making her pick up after the customers when they get home.

She cringes just thinking about it.

Sakura just shakes her head and glares up at Ino's dad. "Your daughter has privilege and she's just—just—squandering it away like it means nothing! She should be ashamed."

Inoichi stares.

His pupil-less blue eyes watch the little girl who's shouting about privilege and thinks that this is what a shinobi should be like.

"Would you like to join us for a meal next Saturday, Sakura-chan?"

Bright green eyes still, shocked and then a brilliant smile explodes on her face.

"Only if I can bring Sasuke and Naruto and Akiko-sama."

This is how friendships are made.

* * *

Enjoy! Tell me what you all think :)


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Why are we going again, Sakura-chan?" Naruto whines, tugging on the collar of the shirt that Akiko-sama made him wear.

He much preferred his tracksuit, to be honest.

Sakura grins widely and ties her long hair up into a high ponytail. Akiko-sama fixes the threadbare jaundiced dress shirt she has on and the slightly crinkled powder-blue skirt she has on before tweaking her nose.

"Because Inoichi-san asked us to!" She answers proudly, thumping Naruto's arm. "And, for the free food."

Naruto perks up and Sakura has to stifle her happy grin, "Maybe they have ramen, dattebayo!"

"Probably not, dobe."

Sasuke slips into the doorway of the Okiya, shoulders tight and stance locked in discomfort. His eyes rove around the threadbare carpets, the loose kimonos of the Okiya women and how Sakura shares a glass of milk with Naruto, each taking turns sipping.

The Okiya mother watches him with an interested grin before Sakura says something under her breath and Akiko gives the elderly woman a frown.

"Sasuke-chan! You came!" Sakura squeals, bounding up to the somber boy with a beaming smile.

"Hn." Sasuke flinches when she pats his arm gently and drags him towards Akiko-sama.

"Akiko-sama made you something Sasuke…I didn't know if you had any dress clothes so…here." Sakura flushes in embarrassment as Akiko chuckles at the excitement of the young girl.

Sasuke watches as Sakura slides a plastic bag over to him and Naruto cheers her on loudly.

His fingers tremble as they open the package and he has to withhold a gasp as he takes the present out.

A threadbare blue dress shirt lies on the table and even though Sasuke is pretty sure that it's far too big for him, he turns it over.

"D'you like it?" Sakura asks suddenly.

Sasuke is too busy staring at the wobbly stitching of the Uchiha clan fan and a lump settles in his throat.

"Aa." He answers.

His chest warms as he watches Sakura smile brighter.

Naruto brings them in for a hug and Akiko chuckles at Sasuke's begrudging acceptance.

* * *

Enjoy! Tell me your thoughts :)


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Ino is staring at Sasuke.

Sakura really wants to punch Ino for wearing that much make up. Hasn't anyone taught her less is more?

Sasuke looks incredibly uncomfortable and Sakura knows that it's not only because Ino's staring at him but because they gave him anmitsu and—

Sasuke hates sweets.

Sakura wants to roll her eyes at the obliviousness of this family.

Which is ironic because, honestly? Aren't they supposed to be some of the most vigilant in the village?

"So, Akiko-san what is it that you do?" Ino's mother asks as she helps herself to some leftover dango.

"What do _you_ doYamanaka-san?" Sakura asks, jutting out her jaw.

Naruto tugs on the end of her ponytail but Sakura ignores him.

She won't let this privileged family look down on them for doing the best they can at surviving.

"I run a flower shop, Sakura-chan." Ino's mother answers politely, taking a sip of tepid tea.

Her brown eyes settle back onto Akiko-sama and Sakura really wants her to leave her Lady alone.

Akiko-sama smiles softly and tucks a loose strand of chestnut hair behind her ear. "I am an entertainer."

The table is silent for a moment and Sakura's nails are digging into her palms and she can feel Ino's judging stare from across the table and she really wants to punch her nose again.

Maybe this time she would break it and Ino would be ugly forever.

"So like a who—"Ino starts.

"Akiko-sama is a lady." Sakura bites out and Sasuke gives her a concerned (as much as face will let him) look, "So if you would respect her, that would please me greatly."

Ino looks a bit disgruntled but at Sakura's fierce glare, she backs down.

"Which Okiya do you work at?" Inoichi asks politely, smiling at Akiko.

"The one near the Moving Market."

Sakura winces at the oppressive silence and she knows it's because Akiko has named the worst Okiya to ever visit. Everyone knows how sometimes the girls just…disappear or come out wearing scores of bruises every now and then.

Sakura bows her head as well—she's seen Akiko-sama's scars when a customer gets too…rough.

"What type of flowers do you sell?"

Sakura looks over to Sasuke who is clenching his fists and a constipated expression overtakes his face at the question he asks but—

In this moment, Sakura has never been more grateful to him.

Ino brightens up and begins babbling about sunflowers and lilacs and cosmos.

Sakura slides her hand under the table and grips Sasuke's ice-cold fingers.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"Aa."

And she knows it means anytime.

* * *

Enjoy! Tell me your thoughts :)


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke looks at the too-large dress shirt that he had taken off. It was on the bed, the moonlight shining down on the pale Uchiha fan and the wonky stitching.

He has never really talked to Sakura…Before.

But now, as he thinks of her warm fingers gripping his under the table and her wide smile and slightly-too big eyes, he is glad he does.

He puts it, gently, _gently,_ on the chair for tomorrow, over the freshly-cleaned and starched clothes that Sakura's Lady did for him.

(It's been two months since anyone helped him to clean)

Naruto will probably tease but pretend it's nothing if Sasuke notices the stuck-up collar of the white shirt Sakura had given him too.

"Hi Okaa-chan." He whispers softly into the night. Tears spring up into his eyes and a dull ache rematerializes in his chest. "I met an interesting girl and a dobe. They're okay."

Sasuke's whispers take over the clouded night, lulling him back to sleep.

* * *

Enjoy! Tell me your thoughts :)


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto knows he is lucky to have Sakura-chan.

He knows that with her he can be himself.

Naruto also knows that Sasuke is lucky to have Sakura-chan.

(but he also knows that Sasuke knows he is lucky because he has seen those less-tense looks when the boy glances at her and how his mouth loses that killing edge when she speaks)

But this is also why he's nervous about the graduation ceremony today.

He's made it, but of course, Sakura-chan doesn't know that because she thinks he's failed.

(he remembered her tears and how Sasuke's hands twitched at her distraught face)

He's nervous because what if, even after they've both made it, even with the bastard, they don't end up in the same team.

Naruto worries himself late into the night, biting his fingernails and hoping, praying, begging that he will be with Sakura-chan in the same team.

( _He_ wants to be the one to see her smiles every day, _he_ is the one who needs her—along with the bastard but Naruto wasn't going to think about that.)

* * *

Enjoy! Tell me your thoughts :) Thank you all so much for the uplifting reviews :) They motivate me so much!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura squeals so loudly when she finds out that Naruto has passed that Sasuke double-checks to see if there are any fangirls around him.

"Naruto-chan!" Sakura cries and the boys both watch as her face turns pink in delight and how a brilliant smile stretches across her face.

Naruto's flush brightens in the daylight.

Sasuke's mouth softens.

"I'm so happy you made it! We'll be the best ninjas!" Sakura says loudly, dragging them all into a happy dogpile, ignoring how Sasuke grunted in annoyance.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan!" Naruto agreed wholeheartedly, nuzzling into her hold.

Sakura just clutches both her boys tighter and squeezes.

"We might not be in the same team." Sasuke's voice is monotone and it rings firmly in the playground.

Sakura frowns before flicking his nose.

Dark eyes fix onto her and she gives him a shake of her head.

"Even apart, we will always be together."

Naruto grins, hiding the tears in his eyes and burrows deeper in her hold.

Sasuke turns away, pretending his heart isn't squeezing in his chest painfully, at those words.

 _He doesn't want to lose them._

* * *

Enjoy! Tell me your thoughts :)


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Team Seven will be,"

Sakura leans forward, eyes bright.

Naruto closes his eyes and _begs._

Sasuke pretends he doesn't care but his heart is beating too-quickly in his chest.

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

Sakura tries very hard not to go over and shake Iruka to go faster.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

Sasuke and Naruto look at each other with one thought in their minds: _Now we just need Sakura._

"And Haruno Sakura."

Naruto erupts into tearful laughter and Sasuke lets a pleased flush slip onto his cheeks.

Sakura just grins and slams a fist on the table, utterly content.

* * *

Enjoy! Tell me your thoughts :)


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

When Kakashi Hatake meets his genin he tries very hard not to run away.

There's his sensei's son, clad in a strange combination between formal clothes and bright orange pants, pacing the classroom and pulling at his hair. There's the last Uchiha glaring at Naruto and tightening his fists when the boy is too loud.

And then there is the _girl._

She's very small, he notices. Her hair is…pink.

(Pink like washed out blood and regrets.)

He doesn't know what parent would let their pink-haired child get into the business of ninja, but hey he's not one to judge.

 _Well_ , he thinks, grimacing, _at least it will be interesting._

* * *

Enjoy! Tell me your thoughts.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura is really, _really_ done.

The boys, have been arguing for what feels like hours and Sakura really just wants to go back to the Okiya district, steal some of the dango from the shop and maybe pinch some leftover ramen from Ichiraku's. The men-from-next-door always left their food on the porch before leaving to play cards.

"When is our sensei going to come! He's such a lame-o!" Naruto whined, stomping one foot on the ground.

Sakura absentmindedly ran her hand in Sasuke's hair soothingly, not noticing when the boy jerked away or how Naruto smirked at the pale boy's surprised expression.

"We've got to be patient boys." Her eyes are hard and gleaming with something a little too close to mischievousness. "Don't worry, if he doesn't show up until later, we've got the rest of our time as genin to make his or her life _hell._ "

A smug smirk appeared on Sasuke's lips and even Naruto's eyes brightened at the prospects.

The boys glanced at each other and smiled—one brightly, the other fondly—before nodding their heads.

Having a team with Sakura in it will be…interesting, they think.

* * *

Enjoy! Tell me your thoughts! :)


	35. Chapter 35

Kakashi blanches when he reads the girl's lips.

Her green eyes are narrowed in concentration and her hands are fisted.

He has a feeling that she will be the most difficult out of all of them—and he has Naruto _and_ Sasuke on his team.

Well, he'd better be on time for the fourth hour of their wait.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura scowls at the man who comes in through the door.

Naruto glances over to Sakura and in seeing her scowl, he opts to wear one too.

Sasuke just raises an eyebrow (like the diva he is, Sakura thinks) and crosses his arms over his chest, waiting for an explanation.

"Yo." Their new sensei gives the smile that only appear in the creases of one gray eye. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, your new genin sensei. My first impression of you all, is: I hate you."

Sakura's ire increases and so does Naruto's uneasiness at her obvious upheaval of emotion.

"Well," She curls her lip, glaring defiantly. Sasuke backs her up, looking at their sensei with an even harder glare. "We don't like you _either_ , Baka-sensei."

Their sensei clicks his tongue and Naruto thinks he sees a curl of a nostalgic smile underneath that mask.

* * *

Because of the shortness of the last chapter, I'm going to try and give you all more updates! Hoping you enjoy! :) Thank you for reading, tell me your thoughts!


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"So let's start with introductions," Their new sensei says, pointing at Naruto with a calloused thumb. "You first, blondie."

"Why don't you give us an example of how to do it?" Sakura intercepts smoothly, leaning her cheek against the palm of her hand. "You're supposed to teach not preach."

Sasuke hid a pleased grin behind the mask of a scowl.

Their sensei sighs.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are none of your business. My dislikes are many. My goals are also none of your business. Your turn."

"You basically told us nothing, dattebayo!" Naruto yelps, eyebrows coming together in frustration.

"Just go, dobe." Sasuke growls out.

Sakura gives him a look and he sighs, his frustration calming.

"FINE. My name's Uzumaki Naruto and I like ramen and Sakura-chan. Sometimes, occasionally the teme too but that's only when he shuts up and isn't near Sakura-chan." Sasuke scowls, Naruto sticks out his tongue, Kakashi sighs, "My dislikes are bullies and Mizuki-sensei 'cos he always gives Sakura-chan detention. My goal is to become Hokage and have everyone accept me!"

"Hm." Kakashi hums, eyes glinting with something like interest. He points to Sasuke next and the dark-haired boy grits his teeth and begins.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike nearly everything. My likes are tomatoes and training. My goal is to kill a certain man and revive the Uchiha clan."

Sakura goes a little pale and her heart stutters in her chest.

 _Kill the other Uchiha?_

 _No,_ she thinks desperate as she looks into Sasuke's eyes and sees the agony reflected in them, _No, there has to be something else—He can't dig two graves for revenge._

"And you, pink-chan?" Kakashi-sensei's voice drags her out of her thoughts and Sakura looks up at him.

Her teacher is staring at her with serious eyes and Sakura knows that he is paying the most attention to her, trying to gauge her out, trying to find the cracks in her armor.

A defiant expression crossed her face and her mouth hardens. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like planting things. I dislike the men-from-next-door and unruly clients. My goal is to…"

She trails off, flushing a little.

Kakashi leans forward just the littlest amount, as do Naruto and Sasuke.

Clearing her throat, she straightens and clenches her fists. "My goal is to make sure my teammate's goals are realized."

Kakashi's eyes gleam.

Sasuke is sure he sees an interested grin spread over their sensei's mouth before a blank façade is put up again.

"We'll meet at the training grounds at five in the morning. Survival training. No breakfast."

And in a poof he is gone, three genin eyeing the spot a little suspiciously.

* * *

Enjoy! Tell me your thoughts! :)


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"He's the most frustrating person _ever!_ " Sakura shouts, slamming a fist on the table, nearly knocking over the wine. "He was like, _four_ hours late! And he didn't even teach! He just—just _threw_ knowledge at us! Not even! Barely— _ugh._ "

"Under any other circumstance, I would say you're in love, Sakura-chan." Akiko-sama chuckled and took a sip from her wine glass.

Sakura choked.

Tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear, the older woman glanced to the Okiya Mother watching them with stony eyes.

"Sakura-chan, we can continue this later. I've got to…entertain tonight." Akiko-sama said quietly, tugging at the collar of her spring kimono and applying another layer of lipstick.

And then, for the first time in two weeks, she sees the dark circles under her lady's eyes and the way her cheeks are pinched and the familiar warm light in her eyes has gone a little dim.

Sakura's smile drops and shame fills her chest.

She had forgotten who she owed her life to.

"I will prepare our room for later, my lady." Sakura bows deep and low, her head touching the floor to hide her angry and ashamed tears.

As Akiko-sama sashayed towards the bar, twirling a curl around her finger, Sakura's gaze swung towards the Okiya Mother.

The steely blue eyes of Lady Manami, so similar to her first mother, bore into hers and Sakura swears _revenge_ for Akiko-sama's state.

* * *

Enjoy! Tell me your thoughts!


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"This is the bell test." Kakashi tells them the next morning, giving them an eye-crease as a substitute for a smile, "You have to take both of them away from me, otherwise you get sent back to the academy."

Sakura blanches and she doesn't even throw Naruto a glare for chuckling.

 _She can't go back there—the Okiya wouldn't take her in; they didn't have a sponsor anymore—and she couldn't, wouldn't suffer through anymore of the academy curriculum._

 _Think_ , she tells herself, disappearing into the bushes as Kakashi calls the whistle, _think and trust in yourself._

As she watches Naruto throw himself at their sensei and Sasuke hightail it into the trees to plan, her heart seizes in her chest.

She must remember her ninja way: _to realize her friend's goals._

And that is how Sakura begins to scheme, a delicate frown on her face as a sheen of sweat covers her forehead.

* * *

Oh my gosh, y'all. I just found out my story is in a community! LIke and actual community. Just wow. walking on air here. Thank you for reading and for the reviews, I love them all and thank you so much for your continued support.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke is blindsided as Sakura grabs him by the collar and drags him back into the bushes.

"Sakura—"

Pretty green eyes bore into his and he felt his chest warm at the familiar sight.

"Sasuke shush. Listen, we've got to get Naruto-chan."

He narrowed his eyes. "Explain."

"There's two bells and," Sakura smiles, "Naruto doesn't do well without teamwork."

At Sakura's brilliant grin, Sasuke finally begins to feel confident in himself.

* * *

Enjoy! Tell me your thoughts :)


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto knows where Sakura is before she appears.

Naruto _always_ knows where Sakura is before she appears. It frustrates her beyond belief, he knows.

"Oi, dobe." The bastard calls from up on the branch, next to her. "Get up here before we fail."

Naruto scowls. "Fine, _teme._ But only because Sakura-chan's up there with you."

Sakura beams at both of them and they have to look away because it's just that bright.

* * *

Enjoy! Tell me your thoughts :)


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi decides that the pink one is the scariest.

She's not particularly unique—her muscles are still undeveloped for a shinobi, her chakra is still small; a shallow pool if you will—but the way her eyes burn and how her lips curl into a dangerous smile puts him on edge.

He's seen death glares and everything more, but it is from _this_ girl—the one with the pink hair and bright green eyes and soft smile—that he feels the most ill at ease.

That smile, as the three of them appear in the clearing, tells him that she is willing to sacrifice _everything._

Kakashi doesn't really know how to feel about that, so he takes out his Icha Icha and flips to page one hundred and thirty four.

* * *

Enjoy! Tell me your thoughts :)


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura's breath catches in her throat as Kakashi sees through the genjutsu she's managed to weave around him—small, irrelevant details coming closer and closer until sensei wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but the way a leaf blows in the wind—and suddenly he appears in front of them.

"Got you." He winks, flipping a page of his book.

Sasuke and Naruto immediately step in front of her and while Sakura is biting back a trembling mouth, she has enough time to roll her eyes at their protectiveness.

* * *

Enjoy! Merry Christmas! Thank you all so much for reading :)


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Shit." Sakura curses as Naruto's caught by the scruff of his neck and dangled high in their new sensei's reach.

"Sakura—"Sasuke tries to tell her something but as she shoves him out of the way of Kakashi's kick to the face, she doesn't hear the rest of it.

* * *

Short chapters for effect, my friends. I will be updating more today, not to worry. :)


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke chances and askew glance to Naruto and watches as the blue-eyed boy struggle to control the happy tears in his eyes.

" _Sakura kill Naruto!"_

Sasuke's heart had stopped beating the moment Kakashi had said those words because what if— _what if_ —Sakura, gentle Sakura, didn't want them anymore—what if she'd read the shinobi handbook and decided to follow the number one rule:

 _A shinobi puts the mission first._

Instead, he watched, as she had glared and put a kunai to her own neck, dragging him behind her.

"Never."

He smothers the jolt of panic and bathes in the security that she offers.

As he grips her waist, just in _case_ , he's ready to the same for her.

* * *

Enjoy!


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura goes home with a black eye and a scowl.

" _Sakura kill Naruto!"_

Her mouth twists further into a dangerous frown and her eyes gleamed with anger and maybe a little unshed tears.

" _If you were real shinobi—you'd have already been dead."_

Clenching her hands, she turns down the street and makes her way towards the Okiya district, the people on the sidewalk staring at her unhappy expression.

" _Those who break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their teammates are worse."_

Sakura goes home with a black eye, a scowl and the will to explain, in detail to Kakashi-sensei, as to _why_ exactly, she knew that lesson better than most.

* * *

Enjoy! :)


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi groans as his genin leave the training ground.

The pink one—he should re-christen her _the terrifying one_ —had glared at him with brilliant green eyes, her mouth curled in a snarl and lifted a kunai to her neck.

" _Never."_ She had spat at him as he held the squirming ball of sunshine that was his sensei's son.

He had been struck by such a blow of affection and sadness that he had to blink before letting Naruto go.

As he watches Sasuke keep his hand on the girl's waist and Naruto beam at her with happy eyes and a trembling mouth, he wonders how he will fit into this team if this girl can already lead these boy with a simple look.

(Inside, he grins—it has been a long time since he's seen someone with such love for their teammates.)

* * *

Enjoy! tell me your thoughts if you wish :)


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The first week of Team Seven's training goes a little bit like this:

Sakura wakes up early and brings breakfast—leftover steaming buns straight from the ovens— ducking the half-hearted slaps the Ladies give her. She makes sure to stop on the way to the bridge for a little dish of ramen that she _knows_ Teuchi and Ayame give her after that summer spent washing each individual bowl after a particularly nasty stint at the introduction of the garden. Of course, the fresh produce man—Leo—hands her a handful of ripe, juicy tomatoes that she stuffs into her shirt before hauling her butt to where they meet.

She skids onto the bridge and Sasuke and Naruto are already expecting her, their stomachs growling for the food she brings.

They eat, watching the day slowing unfold, the morning sun peeking over the hills, occasionally commenting on how a the light hit a certain spot prettily.

Then, Sasuke helps her with her sparring and Naruto cheers in the background, trying to help his chakra control with the exercises Sakura saw in the library books one fine evening.

Kakashi appears a little after nine, his eyes full of ghosts and insomnia and Sakura makes sure to sneak that extra packet of crackers that Akiko-sama packs for her in the mornings, into his pocket.

(She ignores the little pleased grin he gives her and yells at him for being late instead.)

He makes them run the default three laps around Konoha, with Sasuke gripping her sweaty shirt and Sakura gasping horrifically after the both of them.

(She never notices the boys' smiles after that—this is the one thing they can do for her without her noticing—and so they make sure she's able to keep up.)

The day ends with sensei making them run obstacle courses with different, layered genjutsu, traps and geographical errors that have them stumbling and gasping by the end, their chests heaving with more than a little irritation at their sensei who coolly waves at them, giggling at an image in his book.

The sun sets and they begin anew.

* * *

Tell me your thoughts! Thank you so much to all that have reviewed so far, you make my day! :)


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It is in the second week that they begin what Sakura calls: _Hell: The Limited edition._

Apparently, as Sakura finds out, the rest of the ninja prefers to call them D-Ranks.

"Maa, children. Gather round, gather round." Kakashi tells them brightly, corralling them to the center of the bridge, a gleam burning in his eyes that Sakura does _not trust at all._

"Well, how are we this morning?" Their sensei beams and Sakura actually shudders in suspicion. Naruto is staring at Kakashi like he told them he wore thigh-high garters under those loose jonin pants and had stacks of nipple piercings under his mesh shirt.

Even Sasuke—cold, aloof Sasuke—is glaring at Kakashi with a little less edge and a lot more mistrust.

"We're…good." Sakura sniffs haughtily, drawing her arms across her chest and staring up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah that's good, darlings. That's _so_ good. You will need your energy for this after all!" Kakashi grins, even putting away that horrible book of his. "We've got a mission!"

Later, Sakura will realize that absolute horror that Kakashi is—as a human being, as a sensei and as a person who was barely acquainted with common decency—but for now, her thoughts taken over with Naruto's excited shouting and Sasuke's loose shoulders and tiny, satisfied smile, she lets herself live the dream.

It ends after the fourth hour spent chasing the god damn fucking cat.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Tell me your thoughts!


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Four o'clock," Sasuke pants, sweat dripping from his brow.

"I think…" Naruto strained, his eyes creasing, "I think I see it!"

"Oh thank god." Sakura rushed out, leaping over the trashcan and grabbing a handful of mangy pelt and dragging it close to her body. Keeping the sharp claws away from her face—she's got scars there, she _swears_ —and tight against her body, she grins brightly at Sasuke and Naruto who are nearly ready to drop from exhaustion.

"Hour six: Mission Complete!" Naruto shouts, full of glee.

The cat yowls so loudly in Sakura's ear that Sasuke winces from three meters away from her.

If she shoves the stupid thing into the owner's arms a little harder than usual, no one comments.

* * *

Enjoy! thank you all so much for commenting, I love reading what you all think about my story! :)


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

She comes home one night, tired and aching from running after Tora, from tearing her curls away from sticky toddler hands, exhausted from keeping Naruto from punching the owner of cabbage shed they _rebuilt twelve times._

She comes home one night and her heart skitters in her chest, the breath punched from her lungs as she sees her there, lying on the floor, motionless.

Her eyes are half-lidded, the brown peeking out from pale lids.

Her chest isn't rising.

"No…" Sakura gasps out, "No, no, no. A-Akiko-sama—Akiko!"

Sakura scrabbles forward, her eyes open and wet, her mouth gaping, unable to form anything but guttural, screaming sobs.

 _(She's seen this before—"Sakura, my girl, my baby—Sakura please, please…help me…"—in pale blue eyes and choking screams, in dirty, bloodied bathrooms, the room of death—she's seen this before and now, now, now, now—_

 _She cannot.)_

Her screams wake up Lady Manami and it takes two hours to drag her away from the cold woman on the floor, her rage so palpable it nearly scorches the room in residual chakra.

She comes home one night and Akiko-sama isn't there to greet her.

Not today.

* * *

Enjoy! Tell me your thoughts :)


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke get nervous when she doesn't show.

Naruto begins to pace, his eyes shifting over the bridge, his fingers fidgeting as he flits to and fro.

"Where is she?" Sasuke mutters under his breath despite the panic that threatens to choke him.

"I..." Naruto starts, his eyes flashing in agitation, "I don't _know_ —she's never late—what if something's wrong? God, Sasuke what if—the Okiya, the men next door—"

The boys looked at each other.

"She could be in trouble." Sasuke said, an edge of steel in his voice. "And Kakashi won't be here for a while."

That's all he has to say before Naruto takes off running.

Sasuke follows in the next second.

* * *

Tell me how you like it!


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"What the _fuck_ happened?" The curse word is harsh and thick on her tongue, an unknown in her life until now.

Her eyes are welling with tears as she grips the seat underneath her, her shoulders shaking with rage.

Lady Manami's eyes are cold, her mouth twitching into a scowl.

"There was…an incident, while you were out."

"An incident?" Sakura whispers, her voice hoarse, her throat itching as the words burn her mouth. "An incident—no, you tell me right now—"

"Calm down—"

" _No!"_ Sakura screams. A nurse jumps. "Tell me. _Now._ Or I will cut off your fingernails one by one until you can only blubber the truth."

A vein jumps in Lady Manami's throat.

The Okiya mother swallows hard.

"There have been several… _incidents_ in the akasen district. A new drug was released on the street, an aphrodisiac of sorts."

Tears burn her eyes and rage coats her tongue. "You…you did this."

It is not a question.

Lady Manami answers anyways. "I have clients to keep happy."

Her blue eyes, _(like the sky above a cornfield, like her first mother, dead in a bathroom)_ capture her green ones.

"You understand, my dear."

* * *

Enjoy! Tell me your thoughts! :)


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

They find her in a cell, blood splattered across her throat, a maniacal gleam to her eyes.

"Sakura?" Naruto approaches first, his eyes tentative as he takes in her trembling hands and crazy eyes.

She blinks.

"Naruto?" She croaks out. "Why are you in jail with me?"

Panic flares through Sasuke's system. "Why are _you_ in jail?"

Her eyes turned dull. "I tried to murder someone."

Sasuke nearly swallows his tongue.

Naruto chokes on his incredulity.

"Well that's certainly not how I imagined today going." A dry, familiar voice says wryly.

"I am sure, Sakura, that you have a very good explanation as to _why_ you tried to murder someone in cold blood." Kakashi says quietly.

Her eyes flashed. "The very best."

* * *

Enjoy! Tell me your thoughts! :)


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The Hokage's office is cold.

Her eyes are hard, her back straight, her chin jutting outwards.

For once in her life, her heart sits still in her chest, unable to protect her from the cold shield she had started to build so long ago at her first mother's death.

 _(She could still remember Akiko's face on the floor—her eyes fluttering closed.)_

"Haruno Sakura."

She sets her jaw and raises defiant green eyes to the old, graying man in the chair.

"Hokage-sama."

There is a sad twinkle in the man's eye.

Next to him, Lady Manami sits, a bandage across her face, blood seeping through the fabric, rage burning in those cold blue eyes.

Sakura nearly beams at her.

The scar will not be going away.

 _So she can remember,_ Sakura thought brutally, _so she can remember just what she sacrifices every time she tries out a new product._

* * *

Tell me what you all think! :) There might be surprising news, up ahead by the way


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

There is a cold gleam in Sakura's eyes that Sasuke is uncomfortable with.

Her eyes have always been warmth, kind and everlasting, a smile permanently etched on her face. Sakura has always been that innocent, kind girl with the big heart and fierce protectiveness, her hands soft and gentle as she brushed away stray hairs from his face.

She has never been this— _this_ —this cruel girl with the hard mouth and the clenched fists and blood splattered across her throat, congealing in the cold air.

Naruto is standing stock-still next to him and Sasuke knows the boy is terrified that the Hokage will take her away from them.

Behind them, Kakashi is also still, ancient gray eyes settling on both the bleeding woman in the chair and Sakura whose eyes flash with savage happiness once she sees blood seep through the thick bandages.

A shudder goes through him.

 _This is not the Sakura he wants to know._

* * *

Enjoy! Tell me your thoughts :)


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura takes a deep breath.

Her hands are shaking.

"We are here to discuss the attempted murder of Manami Totsuyega." The Hokage says quietly, a sad little gleam in his eyes. "And the first degree murder charge concerning Akiko-san."

Sasuke stiffens next to her. His eyes flicker with rage—for her or Akiko, she does not know—his jaw sharpens.

Naruto's eyes well up with tears and Sakura wants nothing more than to console him, to tuck him away from the _atrocity_ that Lady Manami has committed and shield him forever.

"Let us begin with the convicted. Haruno Sakura, tell us the circumstances that have led you to being here today?"

When she hesitates, the Hokage sighs and speaks once more.

"Let us start at the beginning. Why did a child of four start to live within the Okiya districts?"

Three pairs of very curious eyes turn to her, despite the heaviness in the air, and Sakura realizes that she's never actually _told_ her story aloud.

She takes a deep breath and begins.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed it!


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi can tell his students are on edge.

Sasuke is looking at Manami as if he's going to rip out her throat if she so much as lays a _finger_ on Sakura and Naruto is staring at Sakura like she's going to flicker out of existence any minute.

He grits his teeth as Sakura spins her tale, shutting her eyes as the Okiya patron begins to smile in triumph, as if relishing in the pain Sakura has gone through, enjoying the way the girl flinches when the Hokage asks her to start.

"My birth mother…I think her name was Mebuki," Sakura frowns, her mouth tremulous, "She died in the plague outbreak. I—I didn't catch it so…I helped her...for a while. She died the twenty-fourth of December in the bathroom in the civilian district at eleven forty-two."

* * *

Enjoy! Sorry for the lack of updates, I was taking my exams :)


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The words burn at her tongue as she speaks them. The pain of having to recount every detail, every inch of the story she had buried within herself, never to be let out, brings tears to her eyes and makes her hands tremble.

"Akiko-sama was the one who took me in, a couple of days after my mother died. She found in the grocery store in isle four, trying to steal a box of tomatoes." Sakura continues, ignoring the looks that she gets from her teammates, solely focusing on the brown of the Hokage's dark eyes, "She brought me to the Okiya district and begged Manami for my sanctuary. She agreed, and I was raised in the whorehouse, taught both the shinobi arts and those of the akasen district."

The Hokage tilts his head, sadness flickering in his eyes, "A child of many talents and many beginnings, it seems."

A raw smile fills her face. She watches Manami flinch.

"I would not call it a talent, Hokage-sama. It is more the aptitude for survival."

* * *

Enjoy! Tell me your thoughts :)


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Why did you attempt to kill Totsuyega-san, Haruno-chan?" The Hokage tilted his head, his eyes gleaming curiously.

Sakura bit down on her tongue to stop from screaming.

He just _couldn't_ understand couldn't he?

"She runs illegal drug trades. Her entire business is _built_ on the festering of corruption," Sakura blurts out and the flash in Manami's eyes can only described as fear, anger and utter _rage_ at her betrayal, "And she tests on the clients, not to mention the ladies, like Akiko-sama."

Sakura took half a step forward, her eyes glinting murderously in the sunlight, " _That_ is why I tried to kill her."

* * *

Tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed it :)


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Foolish girl." Manami spits out suddenly. A bitter, resentful smile fills her face before she rises from her chair. Her heels clack on the wooden floor and Naruto tenses next to her, Sasuke sliding into a taijutsu form _just in case._

"Charming." Manami nods at the boys and Sakura bristles. "But…"

The devil-woman looks at the Hokage with pleading eyes, the malicious intent sliding away with the fake tears that fill them, rolling down her bloodied face. "Hokage-sama, I _implore you,_ see reason. She is under duress—"

"— _Don't spin your lies!—"_

"—A child, a little _girl_ , she's just lost her mother. She's angry. She needs to blame it on someone, and that someone is _me._ But…I must ask you to…" Manami smiled a little, wiping away her tears, "Let bygones be bygones, Hokage-sama."

Sakura stiffened when Manami's blue, blue eyes like those of her first mother turn on her, rage flashing through them before glancing back towards the Hokage, a sad smile straining her lips.

"We have been close friends, Hiruzen. Do you really think I'd betray your trust so easily?"

* * *

Tell me what you think! I hope you enjoy :)


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Her heart begins to pound in her chest when she realizes the gravity of her mistake. Sakura's breath quickens and Naruto stiffens, Sasuke's eyes flashing with fear once he notices how the Hokage sighs, as if acquiesce to the woman's words.

"I will of course, have to investigate you anyways, Manami." The Hokage takes a deep drag of his pipe, settling deeper into his chair. "I know you are not as foolish as to run drug trades under my nose, but I have to keep up the image, you know that. Of course, the child will have to leave you—"

"Oh Hiruzen," Manami smiles, this time it is cruel and venomous and she sucks in a quick breath .

Naruto grabs her hand.

Sasuke edges himself closer.

Even Kakashi stands more on edge, keeping his lone eye on her figure, watching, waiting.

"She is _ours_ before she is yours. The little thing signed a contract, Hiruzen."

All the blood freezes in Sakura's veins as she remembers the instant that sealed her fate.

* * *

Tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed it :)


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It was stupid thing.

A foolish thing.

She had been five, barely talking to anyone and Lady Manami had smiled at her one day, offering her a plate of dango.

It was sunny. That was what she remembered of the day she signed her life away.

"Don't you want to protect your Akiko, my dear?" Lady Manami had smiled.

Her eyes looked warm.

She was very pretty.

"Okay." Sakura had whispered.

The dotted line was her noose and the pen her executioner.

* * *

Tell me what you think! I hope you enjoy it :)


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"It is Okiya law." Manami says, a cruel gleam in her eyes. "Surely, Hiruzen, you would not be so foolish as to break that promise you made to me, all those years ago?"

"But you can't—"Naruto starts, frantic.

"She can." Sakura juts in tersely, her fists clenched so tight her palms begin to bleed. "I signed a contract. My life belongs to the Okiya."

"Make it void." Sasuke bites out. "Annul it."

Manami turns towards them, a brilliant, savage smile spreading her lips. "She signed it of her own free will, my darling boy. And a contract like that—it is binding."

Sakura bites down on her tongue so hard, she swallows her own blood.

Naruto squeezes her hand tighter.

* * *

Tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed it :)


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Jiji!" Naruto pleads, stepping forward, "This is the stupidest thing I've ever _heard_ —Sakura-chan—she can't go back there! That lady's crazy!"

"Naruto," The pink-haired girl hisses, pinching Naruto's inner wrist and ignoring his yelp, " _Watch_ what you _say."_

Hiruzen can see what's happening under his nose. He knows, _knows,_ that Manami is lying for she has always lied, ever since she swished up to him on the streets when he was barely twenty-five.

But Hiruzen looks at the little girl _—_ _Haruno Sakura—_ and sees opportunity.

"Very well." He says. Haruno-chan's head shoots up, her eyes wide. Her lip trembles and for one, miniscule moment he thinks that she is only a child, barely a teenager and he should _not be doing this_ _—_

Manami's eyes gleam, and he is sold.

"She will stay with you."

* * *

Tell me what you think! Enjoy :)


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura can't _breathe_ as she watches the Hokage sign her life away with a flick of his wrist, uncaring.

She is numb, so, so, so numb as Manami smiles, happiness and joy and then asks, cocking her head, if the shinobi missions are done for today.

 _Say no, say no, no, no, no, no—PLEASE SAY NO—_

"We are in no need of her here, for the moment."

Sakura is numb as Manami's hand comes down on her shoulder, her nails digging into her shirt as she drags her out of the Hokage's office.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Enjoy :)


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Manami grabs her by the hair once they disappear behind the doors of the Okiya. It is empty, for once, and Sakura instinctively knows that this is the day off that they all have, that no one will come for her if she screams or pleads or bellows.

Sakura yelps, as Manami yanks her hair again, the first sound she's made in thirty minutes, immediately gripping the woman's wrist to try and stop the pain.

Manami just pulls tighter, yanking her head up so Sakura can look up into her blue eyes.

"I know you think you're tough, little girl. I know you think you can take me. And yes," Manami smiled, a little crazily, "You probably _could._ But…can you take _them?"_

Sakura's mouth is dry as she notices the one-eyed, sharp-tongued man she's come to know as the leader of the-men-from-next-door.

He smiles at her.

It _terrifies_ her.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Enjoy :)


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto can't breathe as they take her away. His hands are wide, his mouth is gaping. They can't take her away. They can't, they can't, they _can't_ —

The doors slam shut.

The silence is eerie, still and unmoving, as if coiling for an attack and Naruto can't _breathe_.

Next to him, Sasuke stays unnaturally still, hoping, that for once, _for once,_ if he doesn't move, doesn't acknowledge the moment, it will fade and everything will go back to being okay.

It doesn't.

* * *

Tell me what you think! I hope you enjoy it :)


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi's voice echoes in the room and Hiruzen sighs, already knowing what is to come.

"Tell me, Hokage-sama, that you know what you are doing. _Tell me._ " His most valued soldier tells him so woodenly he has to look up.

There is bitter anger and shock in that lone gray eye, a sight Hiruzen has not seen for some time.

"Manami is a viper, Kakashi-kun." Hiruzen runs a hand over his face, "I need her to mess up. I put Haruno-chan under observation. The ANBU squads are already raring and ready to go."

Kakashi watches him coolly. "She is my student, Hokage-sama. If you do not pull her out of the situation soon, _I will."_

"I suppose that is the most I can ask for."

Kakashi is gone in the next second, a poof of smoke left in his wake, the two wide-eyed, shocked boys disappearing with him.

Hiruzen looks up at the ceiling. "I do hope you can forgive me, child. I only mean to do it for the greater good."

* * *

Tell me what you think! I hope you enjoy it :)


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

He's seething as they leave the office. He wants to burst into flames and rage and burn everything down with him for _this._ She is a child, a minor, despite her being a genin and for once, for once, Kakashi wishes he could take her back, tuck her away into his home and never let her near anything that could ever hurt her.

Her eyes, those green, green eyes, so full of righteous hope is what he sees when he closes his. He remembers her smiles and graceless tumbles after Tora, he remembers when she slipped crackers into his pockets and never asked what was under his mask or why he was late. He remembers a child that never judged or laughed at him or even asked for anything more that she got.

He knows, somewhere in his mind, that the Hokage has a...reason for this. To expose the _viper_ as he had told him. To take down the akasen district.

But as he remembers his boy's pleadings and how she stilled, shocked that they had abandoned her—

And they did.

They did abandon her.

(Because he can save her from enemy nin, from bullies and death but he can't save her from the Hokage—he can't save her from the village.)

* * *

Tell me what you think! Enjoy :)


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The hospital is cool as she opens her eyes. A gasp escapes her lips at the mind-numbing pain that filled her chest and she wants nothing more than to go back to sleep, to never open her eyes again.

The beep on the machine rises and nurse bursts in, her eyes wide and shocked, her mouth dangling open a little comically.

"The—The— _fuck—_ SHE'S STABILIZED!"

Akiko closes her eyes and hopes that she's home in time for dinner.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Enjoy :)


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The beat her so badly she is bloodied and barely breathing.

The boys don't see her for training next morning. Or the next. Or the next.

She's too busy trying to find her scattered molars on the sticky, wet floor.

Her fingers come off pink, red plasma stuck under her fingernails.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Enjoy :)


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

She wants to scream and cry as they shove her inside the room.

The Black room as she's come to call it. It's dark, pitch _black_ (hence the name, a part of her giggles) and she can't see anything, not even her hands in front of her.

Something moves behind her and she tenses, biting her tongue so hard it bleeds.

 _Don't scream. Don't scream. They'll win if you scream._

"Hello, little one." The voice rasps. She shivers, fear tingling in her stomach. "Do you know what we're going to do today?"

"No."

It laughs, low and sultry, like Akiko used to and she bites her tongue again.

 _Don't scream. Don't scream. They'll win if you scream._

"We're going to play a little game." It warbles in her ear. "Are you excited?"

"No."

"We're going to change that soon." It croons and something brushes against her cheek.

She jerks.

 _No. No. NO._

"What did I say about moving, little one?" The voice snarls, " _What did I say?"_

"Not to do it." She can't help the quiver that fills her voice at the end of her words. "...Please. Don't do this."

The voice ignores her. Her heartbeat rises in her chest and her hands are slick with sweat, and she's trembling, shaking so badly she wants to wet her pants, but she _can't_. She can't, she can't, she _can't_.

(A shinobi without her hands is nothing. A shinobi without her hands is _nothing.)_

"Open your palms." It orders her.

" _Please._ " She begs. "Please no. _Please."_

"Open them or I'll do it for you." Unyielding, uncompromising.

Her lips tremble in the dark as she slowly uncurls her hands.

"That's a good little one." It purrs in her ear. She's going to be sick. She's going to be _sick_. "Keep them still or it'll hurt more."

The thick, jagged iron nail touches the back of her hand.

At the first slam of the hammer, the nail breaks through her skin and the bones crunch and—

Sakura screams.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Enjoy :)


	74. Chapter 74

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Bastard—she _can't_ —"

He slams his fist harder into the training dummy. "The woman _took her,_ dobe. And the Hokage did nothing. There is _nothing_ we can do."

The next thing he knows, Naruto's fist slams into his face and a tooth wobbles dangerously in his mouth.

He spits out blood and raises murderous eyes to meet Naruto's determined rage.

"What'd she say to us, bastard. _What did she say?"_ Naruto growls, "Even when we're apart, we are together. I'm _not_ losing Sakura-chan."

Sasuke grinds his teeth before letting out a bellow of rage and slamming his fist into the decimated training dummy. It shudders and groans the wood breaking open under his rage.

"They never said how long we have to leave her there. That _woman_ never said she wasn't allowed her shinobi training and—and—" He swallows. "She hasn't been here for a week."

"If not...then we're going to need Kakashi, three coils of reinforced rope and a letter opener."

Naruto laughs and it chills Sasuke's skin.

A little voice in his head tells him, urgently, to never get on the blonde boy's bad side.

* * *

Tell me what you think :)


End file.
